random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
A Random-ness Wiki Community Christmas Special! 2: A Very Merry Random-nerry Sequel!
Add to this page! It's a COMMUNITY Christmas special! The Story/Script Thing 'Part 1' (Backstage...) Bowser & Jr.: My gosh, I can't believe we're doing this again! Backstage cast: w00t!!! Bowser & Jr.: Remember, it's just like last year. Users can join in and add whatever people or characters they want as special guests, plus "sing" whatever Christmas song they want to "sing". Are y'all ready? Backstage cast: YEAH!!! Bowser & Jr.: Get your game on as I hope you didn't lose it because we're going on in 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! (On stage...) Announcer: And now, presented by Random-ness Cable, (The audience applauds while music slowly starts to play in the background...) ..... Bowser & Jr.: (walks up on the stage) ♫''It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas''♫ ♫''Everywhere you go''♫ ♫''Take a look in the Five and Ten''♫ ♫''Glistening once again''♫ ♫''With candy canes and silver lanes aglow''♫ ♫''It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas''♫ ♫''Toys in every store''♫ ♫''But the prettiest sight to see''♫ ♫''Is the holly that will be''♫ ♫''On your own front door''♫ ♫''A pair of Hop-a-long boots and a pistol that shoots''♫ ♫''Is the wish of Bonny and Ben''♫ ♫''Dolls that will talk and go for a walk''♫ ♫''Is the hope of Janice and Jenn''♫ ♫''And mom and dad can hardly wait''♫ ♫''For school to start again''♫ ♫''It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas''♫ ♫''Everywhere you go''♫ ♫''There's a tree in the Grand Hotel''♫ ♫''One in the park as well''♫ ♫''The sturdy kind that doesn't mind the snow''♫ ♫''It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas''♫ ♫''Soon the bells will start''♫ ♫''And the thing that will make them ring''♫ ♫''Is the Carol that you sing''♫ ♫''Right within your heart''♫ ♫''A pair of Hop-a-long boots and a pistol that shoots''♫ ♫''Is the wish of Bonny and Ben''♫ ♫''Dolls that will talk and go for a walk''♫ ♫''Is the hope of Janice and Jenn''♫ ♫''And mom and dad can hardly wait''♫ ♫''For school to start again''♫ ♫''It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas''♫ ♫''Soon the bells will start''♫ ♫''And the thing that will make them ring''♫ ♫''Is the Carol that you sing''♫ ♫''Right within your heart, right within your heart''♫ (Music playing slowly comes to an end while Bowser & Jr. takes a bow as the audience applauds.) Bowser & Jr.: Thank you, thank you! You're all too kind! Thank you! *ahem* And now ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I'd like to welcome you tonight to our second annual Random-ness Wiki Community Christmas Special! Like last year, I will be your host for this year's wonderful family Christmas special extravaganza. Theweb0123: Go suck a railroad spike, tubby. (Theweb0123 kicks Bowser and Jr. into a pit, via a shot-for-shot remake of 300) UltimateMegaGeo: It's over... we're free. (The cast walks out into the sunset) Bowser & Jr.: nope.avi ...Well, if this wiki's still too lazy to do any sh*t, fine. Mochlum: Not me! I'M GOING TO MAKE THIS THE BEST CHRISTMAS EVER MADE EVER! Mostly because, last christmas was a disaster. (flashbacks) Last Christmas, I woke up at 3 AM to see if I had presents. I saw I had coal, and was so angry I threw something. But I had to watch what I was throwing because it was a fire lighter. It lit my house on fire. Then I realized it wasn't even Santa coal, it was some coal I randomly placed on the floor for no reason the night before. So I waited outside while my house was on fire, then Santa came, used his magic to put it, and was about to hand me my present, when he realized he landed his sleigh on top of me. He took me to the hospital and placed the gift right next to my hospital bed. I opened it in the bed, but it was an electric scooter, which is pretty cool for going places, but I couldn't drive it because my ribs cracked, so I had to wait 5 months to even use my Christmas present. And when I did, the warranty was over so when I crashed it while practicing I had to pay for it. But I couldn't afford it, so it was towed. ''(flashback ends) SEE! IT WAS LE SUCKY! SO THIS CHRISTMAS MUST BE UN-LE-SUCKY! HIT THE MUSIC, BOB! (throws rock at Bob) Bob: But I'm not controlling the music! Mochlum: (throws a bunch of other junk at Bob) Bob: Okay, okay. I think I got some music on my iPod. (pulls out iPod and plays the following song;) '''Moon Snail':*Appears* Pant...pant...am I late? I hope there's no singing. Bowser & Jr.: "I hope there's no singing." .derp. Mochlum: You just missed the first song. Moon: WOOT! Mochlum: TIME FOR THE SECOND! Moon: Darn... Moon:I like that one actually. CC00: THEN PREPARE FOR THE 3RD! Moon: When did you get here? CC00: Introducing the FingRing! A computer, phone, teleportation device, and time travel device ALL IN 1! Anyways here's the song. Moon: What does that have to do with Christmas? CC00: JUST EVERYTHING! Perry: (busts in) Mochlum: PERRY IM YOUR BIGGEST FAN! Perry: DOCTA OCTAGONAPUS BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (blows up audience) Mochlum: DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS? CC00: What? Mochlum: WE MUST QUEST INTO A DARK FOREST WITH A NON-FULLY CHARGED FLASHLIGHT TO GET THE AUDIENCE-SAVE-INATOR! CC00: K. I got practice for this with Slender. Mochlum: This is different: This is Slender Christmas. Narrator: Time for the short story: 'A VERY SLENDER CHRISTMAS' Mochlum: (in snowy woods with nonfully charged flashlight) This is the scariest christmas ever... Voice: NO ITS NOT! Mochlum: AAAAHHHH! (ducks under tree) AHH- wait Slender can't talk.... Then who is the voice? (gets out with flashlight and looks around) There's nothing here except. (sees carolers in distance) AAAAAAHHHHH! (ducks under tree) Carolers: Jump out. WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, Mochlum: GET OUT, I HATE CAROLERS! Carolers: But- Mochlum: YOU PEOPLE WON'T LET ME INNOCENTELY SEARCH FOR AN AUDIENCE-RESTORE-INATOR TO SAVE AN AUDIENCE! Carolers: We have one. Mochlum: Can I have it please? Carolers: YOU WERE MEAN TO US SO NO! Mochlum: NOOO- Carolers: Unless... Mochlum: whaaaat?!?! (10 minutes later) (Mochlum is seen wearing a lamb costume with the words "SLENDERFOOD" written on it) Mochlum: (calling to carolers) This is lame! Carolers: Slenderman loves lameness! We almost didn't need to put on a lamb suit, but we did just in case. Mochlum: YOU GUYS ARE BIG... BIG... (gets evil Grinch face) Time to say something a little NAUGHTY today.... YOU... GUYS... Carolers: No, bad words summon Slenderman! The other stuff was just to make you look silly, I'm serious, DON'T SUMMON HIM FOR REAL! Mochlum: ARE... Slenderman: (teleports behind Mochlum) Mochlum: A-(static starts covering him making him miss the bad word). Slenderman: Oh man, I missed the bad word. (teleports away. Carolers: (frozen in fear) Mochlum: SEE, THAT GOT YOU! YOU GUYS ARE SPEECHLESS AFTER THAT! NOW I'LL TAKE THIS INATOR TO SAVE THE AUDIENCE! GOOD BYE, IDIOTS! (storms away) Carolers: (frozen) Slenderman can talk.... Narrator: THEEEEE END! 'Part 2' Banjo: Gaho! Kazooie: Flrlreeeee!!! Goofy: Ahyuck! Red Angry Bird: Wroeeeee!!! Bowser & Jr.: Ah, the sounds of a derpy Christmas Eve. Moon Snail:........... Mochlum: (returns and regenerates audience) Yesh! I SAVED A LITTLE BIT OF CHRISTMAS! (nobody cares) Kermit: Hi guys! BJ: Ladies and Gentleman, special guest star, Kermit the Frog! Kermit: Hey guys, I'm gonna sing a little song. Why are there so many songs about rainbows? Mochlum: Wait... there aren't that many songs about rainbows! Kermit: Yes there is. "Somewhere over the Rainbow", "Reading Rainbow Theme Song", "Rainbow Road Theme". Mochlum: (gasp) I'M LOSING MY EDGE IN KNOWLEDGE! MY WORLD IS CRUMBLING BEFORE MY EYES! YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS? Sly Cooper: You lost your marbles? I know, I stole them. BJ: Ladies and gentleman, special guest star, Sly Cooper! Mochlum: No... I... blame... CHRISTMAS! Sly Cooper: That makes no sense. That is like blaming Groundhogs Day because you lost your remote that day. Mochlum: THAT MAKES SENSE YOU SLY SL*T. Sly; wut Mochlum: THIS IS IT! I WAGE WAR ON CHRISTMAS! (storms out of room) Everyone: Wut. moon Snail:uh oh... Mario: WE NEED TO USE TWINKIES! GIVE ME THE F***ING TWINKIE! Hostess: (jumps in) YOU WANT TWINKIES, HERE'S YOUR TWINKIE! (falcon pawnches Mario) BJ: Ladies and gentlemen, special guest star- Hostess: (falcon pawnches Bowser and Jr.) Hostess: My work here is done! WIND! (falcon pawnches wind) TAKE ME AWAY OR I'M GONNA START BEATING YOU UP! Wind: (whimpers) Start?! Hostess: YES! (falcon pawnches the wind moar) Win: Okay, okay. (blows Hostess away) Santa: (drops in) Hi! BJ: Ladies and gentleman, introducing special guest star, Santa! Santa: Do you hear something? Are those horns? (looks out window and sees Mochlum marching army) Mochlum: I WAGE WAR ON CHRISTMAS! Santa: War on Christmas? That is insane! Mochlum: SHUT UP, I RECRUITED THE EASTER BUNNY! Easter Bunny: (eggs studio) THIS IS FOR OVERSHADOWING EASTER, MATE! Santa: ....lame. (blows horn and a bunch of yetis go out the window and throw the Easter Bunny and Mochlum off a cliff) Mochlum: I'LL REMEMBER THIS... (hits bottom of pit headfirst) Woah. I just forgot everything. Fak amnesia, and I just wanted to remember something to revenge somebody with. Category:Pages by Bowser & Jr. Category:Random Works! Category:Christmas Category:Songs Category:Fannon Christmas Specials Category:Random-ness Wiki Community Christmas Special Category:Pages by Bowser & Jr.